The Masquerade!
by SoupPiano
Summary: The school is putting on a dance that is Masquerade themed! It's way better than it sounds...I'm bad at summarizing...okay so Chat Noir asks if Ladybug could go to the dance with Adrian and she agrees. Then Marionette is teased for not having a date so she tells everyone she is going with Chat Noir. Then Marionette and Adrian have to survive the night without getting caught.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Students! We have a special announcement from ASB on the next dance!" said a voice coming from the loud speaker.

"I know who I'm asking." said Chloe as she smiled at Adrian. Adrian quickly looked away. The students filled with anticipation, waiting for what the next dance will be themed. Chloe could just imagine the ball room, Adrian gracefully sweeping her off her feet. He would lean in and say "WHO COULD THAT BE?" Sabrina responded, ruining Chloe's daydream. Chloe scolded at her and pointed to Adrian.

Alya leaned in the whisper to Marionette. "You are going to love the theme this year!" "I just think that the entire school should pick the theme instead of just ASB." Marionette whispered back. "Well you should have signed up when I did!" Alya responded. "You know all the homework I have to do! I HAD to pick study hall!" Marionette said a little too defensively. "Okay, okay! Simmer down girl. Anyway this could be your big chance with you-know-who!" Alya said in her sing-song voice. "I doubt it. He's going with Chloe probably, I mean how can I compete to a girl like that?"

Adrian was feeling more nervous than ever! The only party he's ever gone to turned out to be another fight with an Akuma! He has NEVER asked a girl to dance and he really didn't want to dance with Chloe again. "So bro," Nino started, interrupting Adrian's thoughts. "Who are you asking? I bet I could guess. How about Alix? No, no...Rose? Oh I know it's-" "That's okay Man. You don't need to guess, in fact uh, I already have a date!" Why would you say that? WHY Adrian thought. "Did you ask a box of Camembert cheese? I would love to meet them, or rather east them..." came a muffled voice from Arian's backpack. "Did your backpack just talk?" Nino asked. "NO! No...ummmm it was the wind!" Adrian quickly said. "Anyway who are you asking" Adrian said, relieve to get toff the subject. "I'm asking Alya! First I'm gonna send her a note that says to go to the flower shop. Then a flower will be waiting with another note! All the notes will send her around town until she gets to the park. Finally I'll ask her right then! Unless you think it's a bad idea...I don't know maybe-" Nino! Adrian said to cut off his sentence. "That sounds like an awesome idea!" Thanks Man!" Nino said with a grin.

"The next dance will be...Masquerade!" Said a freshman from ASB on the loud speaker. "The dance is this Friday. Tickets are on sale at lunch, and we hope to see you there!" The class was dismissed and all students filled the outside of the school waiting to be picked up. Chloe gave Sabrina a note that read: Don't let ANYONE ask Adrian! Especially that Marionette girl. Sabrina nodded and disappeared back into the school to find Adrian.

Adrian was packing up his books when out od the corner of his eyes he saw a monster? Is that the Janitor? No it couldn't be...It's an AKUMA! Adrian thought as he threw his stuff into his backpack and closed the door. "Plagg! Claws out!" Chat Noir bolted out of the classroom just in time to destroy a park bench before hitting Ladybug. "Purrrfect timing I should say!" Chat said with his pointed teeth grinning. "He kitty! Thought you would never show up!" Ladybug said as she went for a counter attack. They landed on the roof of a nearby shop. "OWWWWW" The monster yelled as Ladybug destroyed his broom of doom. A electric black buttlerfly fluttered out. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to devitalize! Gotcha! Bye bye little butterfly, MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybug said as the city turned back to normal. "Pound it!" Chat and Lady said as they fist bumped.

A thought crept into Adrians mind and he couldn't stop it from going out his mouth. "Hey so there's this dance on Friday at my- I mean my friend's school and he was wondering if you wanted to go with him?" Adrian said unsure if he messes up everything. "Ummmm, sure! What's his name?" Ladybug said as she sat down on the roof. "His name is Adrian." Chat Noir said nervously. "Adrian? He wants to go with me? Tell him I said yes! And I'll meet him at the dance." Ladybug responded with glee in her eyes. "Okay well um, gotta go!" Chat said as he jumped off the building and hid in an ally way. He quickly changed back and sank to the floor. "I did it! I actually asked Ladybug to the dance!"Adrian whispered to himself. "Congrats! Let's celebrate with some cheese!" said Plagg as he landed on Adrian's shoulder. "You know what? That is a great idea." said Adrian as they headed off home.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Marionette screamed into her pillow. "I'm going with ADRIAN TO THE DANCE!" Marionette squealed as she danced around her room. "As Ladybug" reminded Tikki as she fluttered to Marionette's side. "Oh No! How can I do this? I promised Alya I'd hang with her but Adrian expects me to be Ladybug? Why is life so complicated?" Marionette said as she turned on some music. Right Hanfd man started playing and Marionette was singing to the words before thinking of another worry.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hey so I have some more ida's for what's gonna happen next so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?! I TOLD YOU THAT ADRIAN IS MINE!" Chloe screamed at Sabrina.

"Who is he taking?" Chloe said in her sweet threatening voice.

"Uhhh Ladybug..." whispered Sabrina in fear of Chloe's mighty wrath.

"LADYBUG? I can NEVER compete with her!" Chloe said as she threw her hands in the air. It's not even second period and already Chloe was in a bad mood. Sabrina tried to cheer her up by giving her a tissue, but instead just made things worse. Just then Adrian rushed in the room hopefully not to be noticed by the teacher. He's already been late four times this month! Everyone stared as he took his seat next to Nino. Rumors went around the room of how Adrian managed to get a date to the dance with the one and only LADYBUG!

"Yo man, why didn't you tell me the certain someone was Ladybug dude!" Nino whispered as he passed the notes to Adrian that he missed.

"How do you know about that?" Adrian asked louder than it should have been.

"No talking in my Classroom!" Mrs. Bustier said, her back turned to the students as she wrote what the Pythagorean theorem was. ( A squared plus B squared equals C squared). Nino wrote on an extra paper and stid it to him. Tell you all about it, meet me in the library after school. The rest of the class period Adrian was racking his brain on how his date managed to get out.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG! the bell went as students filled the hallways for passing period. Alya was talking non stop about how much homework they had to do. Marionette was half listening when out of the corner of her eye she saw Roses locker covered in hearts. Suddenly Chloe shouldered Rose and made her fall down.

" Oh my bad! I didn't see you there, you should be taller, oh wait you can't be!" Chloe said as others started to giggle. "Hahaha! Oh my!" Chloe said as she moved to inspect Rose's locker. "For a second I really thought that someone else did this, but then I remembered that you could never get a date! Good try though." Chloe said as she walked away from her locker.

"Hey! Anyone who's lucky enough to take Rose to the dance should be honored! Rose it one of the nicest people I know!" Marionette shouted before thinking about what the heck this could do to her life.

"Good for you girl!" Alya whispered as she gave her an arm nudge.

"Oh look it's poor Marionette! The one who will never get a date cause she's too...what's the word? Shy!" Chloe shouted with Sabrina historically laughing in the background. RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNGG the bell went as students hurried to find their classrooms. Marionette's eyes flashed back to every single time she's been called that. All her life that's all people saw in her, except for her family and friends, but at a first glance that's what everyone saw. Not today. Everyone had left for class except for Chloe and Sabrina as they were laughing to hard to move.

" You think your so cool? Well I already have a date!" Marionette shouted. Chloe laughed back, "Okay-hahah- who could the Possibly-hahah be?".

"I'm going to the dance with Chat Noir!" Why WHY would you say that Marionette. You messed up big time her mind said, but she couldn't listen to her mind, she could only listen to the rage in her soul!

"Girls! Go to class NOW" said an office aid as they turned to corner. "Or else it's detention for all of you!" Chloe took one last look at Marionette as if to spot if she was lying. The girls scattered to their next classes not saying a word.

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"Okay Nino you gotta tell me everything." Adrian said as soon as he found Nino next to the science books. "Okay well first-AHHHHHH! What IS THAT?" Nino yelled as he pointed towards a giant clown through the window. Really? Another Akuma? Well this is just great. Adrian thought. Kids were ducking cover as the giant clown threw a giant pie at the school. Adrian ran out of the school to the nearest ally way. "Plagg! Claws out!" Chat Noir quickly emerged from the ally with Ladybug dropping by his side. "The Akuma's in his red nose! I saw him in the park when it happened." "Are you paw-sitive?"

"Did you just say that to make a pun?" Ladybug shouted as she threw her yoyo at the Clown's leg. "Paw-sibly?" Chat Noir said with his adorable smile. "Chat HIS NOSE!" Ladybug said as the clown hit the floor. Ladybug did her Akuma thing as Chat destroyed the nose.

"Pound it!" They both said with a satisfying fist bump. Chat noticed how amazing Ladybug was and that he's going to the dance with her! "Hey Chat Noir can you do me a favor since I'm going to the dance with one of your friends?" Chat wasn't paying attention to what Ladybug was really saying, he just wanted her to talk more.

"Oh yeah sure!" "Do you remember the girl you saved from the Evilistrator?" "Of course!" Adrian is one of the luckiest people in the world to go with LADYBUG! "Yeah can you go to the dance with her?" "Okay-dokey! Wait can you just do a recap of what you just said?" as Chat Noir finally snapped out of it. " You just agreed to go to the dance with Marionette." Ladybug said. "Yes I know!" Chat said. WHAT? I mean Marionette is so cool but how is he suppose to do this? Be Adrian and Chat Noir? Chat thought to himself. "Oh my miraculous is blinking." "Ladybug, please I want to know who you are." Chat has tried forever to find out who she is, but the answer is always..."

"No. Sorry, you know the rule!" She said as she leaped off into the distance. "What am I gonna do Adrian said as he turned back into a hallway."


	3. Chapter 3

"that's great Nino!" Adrian said. Nino usually calls Adrian when the two can't hang out. Adrian was in his room resting after a long day talking after his 4 photoshoots. Nino was so excited because Alya said yes to going with him to the dance.

"Yo man I don't know what to wear! I know, I'll call Alya and then maybe we could match!" Nino said.

"Great Idea! Talk to you later" Adrian said as he pressed the end call. Adrian didn't really feel like talking, his brain was too full of worry on his problem. Plagg was flying around Adrian making his head spin even more than it already did. "So what are you gonna do about your dance situation?" Plagg said as he rubbed his ear.

"I don't really know" Adrian thought as he got up. "Too bad you can't just be 2 people at once..." Plagg said while getting on top in Adrian's pillow again.

"Maybe I can!" Adrian said. He raced to his closet and pulled out a black suit and a jet black mask to match. He got an old sweat shirt and started to cut out two ears. Then he raced to the guest bedroom. Glue, scissors, fabric and Plagg were thrown across the room. after 1 hour finally Adrian was done.

"There!" He came out wearing a blue long-sleeved button up shirt with a matching white tie. Even though the outfit looked plain. Adrian could make anything look stunning.

Plagg slow clapped. "Wow, you made a suit that you could have just bought with your own money." Adrian rolled his eyes. Then he pulled on a ribbon hidden behind l his right sleeve to reveal the sleeves turn inside out to a shiny black color.

He pulled out a magnificent black mask with ears on the sides. "Ta da!" He said as he spun around. His mask was added with a red outline. "To match ladybug's color" he said as Plagg fast clapped for him.

"Wow! I really didn't think you could pull it off but, you did it!" Plagg said as he flew to Adrian's shoulder.

"Thanks Plagg!" Adrian said. Adrian put the costume away and cleaned up his room. Then he took a well deserved cat nap.

 **Marionette**

Marionette had a similar idea for her costume. On the car ride home a thought occurred to her as she saw a toddler dancing around with a doll that had a changeable skirt from short to long. Marionette got her sketch book and drew a beautiful design of a knee high pink dress held by a white ribbon. The secret was that the knee high skirt was folded up so once the ribbon was pulled the skirt unfolded into a long rose patterned dress. The girl quickly grabbed some money from home and ran to the store to find the perfect pattern.

The store was huge and always took her breath away every time she came in. There was just so much fabric! "Excuse me. Could you help me find a black and red fabric?" The girl called to a near-by assistant.

"Oh! I was just putting one like that away. You know those are my two favorite colors!" The assistant answered. Marionette folled the women until they stopped in front of a rack full of silky colored fabrics. The women pulled out a blood red fabric with black roses growing up it. It was beautiful! Marionette already had some pink and white fabric at home so she bought the red, raced home, and started working. Just before supper she was done!

"Thank you Tikki for helping me!" Marionette said as she stared at herself in the mirror. She actually felt pretty in her knee high pink dress. Her white top was a little big but that was fine with her. Then for the moment of truth. Marionette pulled the ribbon holding up the pink skirt and the skirt fell into a silky red fabric with sparkling black roses crawling up the sides.

"Marionette, you look beautiful!" Tikki said as she floated around the newly finished dress. The girl grabbed a matching mask and placed it on her head. "Now I'm ready!".


End file.
